Falta de Entendimiento
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Antonio no entendia la razón de que Lovino actuara tan extraño y el silencio del italiano al respecto lo estaba volviendo loco, Spamano mención de mafia, incesto y tortura emocional


_Falta de entendimiento _

_Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece_

Hay veces que España no entiende a Lovino.

No es que no lo haya intentado –lo ha hecho cientos de veces– pero por alguna razón no termina de entender lo que pasa por la cabeza de su querido italiano.

Hay veces –muy pocas cabe agregar–que Romano le busca para hacer cosas, canta para el o simplemente se queda dormido a su lado después de que el español se ha hecho uno con el pero hay otras tantas –estas son la mayoría– en las que Lovino le rehúye, no le mira, no le habla, se encierra en su casa, no le quiere dejar entrar en ella, no contesta el teléfono y apenas quiere comer –eso lo sabe porque Lovino vuelve mas delgado de sus "desapariciones"– además cuando vuelve no le da razón de nada: ni donde estuvo, ni cuando volvió, que estuvo haciendo o si le extraño, Lovino se calla y no dice nada, eso a España le preocupa.

Antonio sabe que no es el único preocupado, esta enterado de que Gilbert se come las uñas– arruinando sus _perfectas _manos–debido al miedo que siente, ya que Feliciano se comparta igual y eso tiene a Ludwig sin dormir.

_España no entiende, Antonio quiere saber porque._

Y aunque quisiera no tiene donde comenzar a buscar, a quien preguntar o donde informarse, el secreto de aquel misterio lo tienen los hermanos Italia que –en ese aspecto– no dicen nada, no confían en nadie, parecen fantasmas por lo delgados que están, apareciendo y desapareciendo sin parar.

Antonio intento hacer pesquisa preguntándole a Elizabeth pero no consiguió ni una migaja del misterio que Lovino y Feliciano cargan, lo único que consiguió fue que la húngara lo mirara con tristeza, le pegara en la cabeza –ahora sabe por que Prusia odia los sartenes– y le dijera:

-Lo siento España, no puedo decirte nada.

Harto de tanto misterio, España llamo a Lovino para preguntarle si estaba en problemas, pedirle una explicación de aquel comportamiento tan raro. Nada, ni una palabra lo único que escucho a través de la bocina fue algo parecido a quejidos y un lamento. Nada más.

Cuando Lovino regreso, España noto que algo andaba mal, la ropa de Romano olía a pólvora vieja, a sudor, a cigarrillos, a licor y solo Dios sabia que mas ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada? Y eso no era todo. Lovino se levantaba a las tres de la mañana y se iba a quien sabe donde acompañado de su hermano abordo de una motocicleta.

Mientras tanto Antonio se estaba volviendo loco, loco de la angustia, de la desesperación, del miedo, rezaba todas las noches muerto de la preocupación y lloraba hasta hartarse mientras pensaba en los italianos.

Pero estos no decían palabra alguna, se iban y volvían, callados como tumbas.

Una vez Antonio encontró por accidente un cuadro: retrataba a una mujer dormida, desnuda de la cintura para arriba, la luz de la luz le bañaba el rostro y sus cabellos se mecían ligeramente con la brisa. Cuando le pregunto a Lovino quien era esa mujer, el italiano respondió:

-No es nadie cabeza de tomate-dijo el italiano ceñudo-no me molestes

Antonio prefirió no insistir

-¿Adonde vas?-pregunto el español viendo que Lovino se colocaba un clavel en el bolsillo de un traje que parecía caro.

-Tengo unos asuntos importantes pendientes idiota-respondió el italiano secamente

-Volverás pronto ¿verdad?-cuestiono el ibérico

-No lo se-contesto-tal vez no pueda venir a verte en toda la semana

-Entonces ¿Puedo ir a visitarte a tu casa?-dijo esperanzado

Pero Lovino cortó toda esperanza que el español pudiera tener de pasar un tiempo de calidad con el cuando dijo:

-No voy a estar en casa idiota-dijo el italiano en un suspiro

-Al menos dime donde vas a estar por favor-pidió Antonio

-No

-Pero Lovi…-intento replicar el castaño

-Pero nada-lo corto el italiano-no molestes

En ese momento se escucho el sonido de un claxon y un grito proveniente del menor de los italianos apurando a Lovino.

-Tengo que irme, adiós España-se despidió

-Prométeme que no harás nada que me pueda entristecer Lovino por favor-suplico el latino

-No me hagas prometer cosas que no voy a poder cumplir imbécil-replico el italiano

-¿Por qué dices eso?-cuestiono el de ojos verdes sin entender

-Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas-dijo y salió como un huracán de la casa

Cuando Lovino volvió, estaba hecho un desastre, tenia cortadas por todo el cuerpo y cojeaba al caminar, Feliciano no estaba mejor, apenas y podía moverse, tenia cortes en el rostro y un brazo roto. Cuando España quiso preguntarles lo que había pasado, ninguno abrió la boca, solo negaron con la cabeza e hicieron un gesto con los dedos, para España el mensaje fue claro: ninguno iba a hablar. No importaban las amenazas, las suplicas, los ruegos, nada los hacia romper la ley del silencio establecida entre ellos.

_Lo que ocultan los hermanos es muy grande y complicado para explicar._

España estaba harto y Alemania perdía la cabeza, los hicieron pasar a la sala de tortura, todos sabían que el miedo los haría confesar si les apuntaban con un arma pero en esa ocasión fue distinto: ninguno dijo nada, solo se abrazaron y se dispusieron a esperar la muerte. El mensaje era claro:

_Hicieran lo que les hicieran ninguno iba a hablar._

_Solo quedaba esperar._

Y en esas siguen: España reza y llora cada vez que Lovino se va de la casa, aunque le ruegue que se quede solo una noche después de compartir un "rato de felicidad" pero sabe que por mas que ruegue y suplique Lovino nunca se quedara, nunca le prometerá que volverá al día siguiente, nunca le dirá que siempre le amara por mas que Antonio insista en que Lovino se lo diga y Ludwig se morderá las uñas y padecerá de insomnio cada vez que Feliciano no llegue a dormir.

_El secreto que cargan es demasiado grande porque es un tabú_

_El pecado de matar y de amar a quien es prohibido _

La mañana llega pero a España le parece un martirio, Lovino duerme a su lado pero a Antonio lo siente muy lejos de el, la rabia lo quema y la nostalgia lo consume.

_Se esta volviendo loco y él no dice nada. _

Lovino se siente culpable por no poder decirle nada pero pase lo que pase se mantendrá fiel a la promesa que el y Feliciano se hicieron mutuamente esa noche cuando comenzaron a callar, a lastimar a otros y a ver sangre a diario, la noche que por error descubrieron el pecado:

_Yo soy tú_

_Tú eres yo _

_Juntos somos uno. _

_Nadie debe saber lo que escondemos _

_Lo que ocultamos _

_Mantendremos la boca cerrada _

_No importa lo que suceda _

_Lo que haga uno afecta a ambos por lo menos en este lado del mundo _

_Calla y espera_

_No importa lo que te hagan, no digas ni una palabra _

_Porque si abres la boca….nos mataras a los dos._

Y Lovino cumplirá su palabra aunque signifique perder a Antonio para siempre

Fin


End file.
